It was only a performance
by Blue Eyes Angel 2
Summary: One-shot story to "And My Life Begins Here". Another version to chapter 50. When Haly's Circus has been accused of a crime, Alex's family must work together to clear their names, but it's going to be difficult, after all. They are no heroes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Young Justice is the property of the DC Universe and created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman. This story is purely for fun only. This story was also inspired by the movie "The Greatest Show", although I have not seen the movie yet.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **This is another version of the coming up chapter 50. I just wasn't sure what version I wanted to write so I'm going to post this as a separate piece from "And My Life Begins Here,". I may start doing more one-shot stories for "And My Life Begins Here," even after I finish the story. I don't know yet. See how popular this is.**

 **It was only a performance**

Alex woke up to the feel of a jolt, her hand reached out to brush away hay that had blown on her face, stretching she sat up from on top of the hay pile to looked out to the open door of the cargo hold. The train made a back and forth motion as it rode on the tracks, from the cart door she could see from afar that they had reached their destination, and the horn of the train blowing seconds later confirmed it. The circus had reached Bruges.

 **~Bruges~**

Alex stuck her head through the back-tent flaps, her head going back and forth before the rest of her body entered the tent. It seemed she would almost make it without being spotted.

"You're late."

Almost.

Canary was standing behind Alex with the familiar disapproving look on her face. Her arms crossed, and her right foot stuck out enough to almost start tapping against the ground as she waited for Alex to respond.

"Where have you been, we're about to start in two hours," scolded Canary.

"I was out," said Alex.

"Out where?" questioned Canary.

A bark made Alex look to see her dog; Wolf, running towards her. She dropped to her knees to greet the active pet.

"Alex, you know the rule about going out on your own," said Canary.

"Don't worry, I looked both ways before crossing the street, and I didn't talk to any strangers," mocked Alex.

Canary made a confused face. "What?"

"I don't know, I heard the line from a TV show somewhere. Blame Artemis and Wally, they hooked on those shows," said Alex.

"What if the police found you, you know not everyone is accepting of us," said Canary.

"You mean freaks?" said Alex.

"Don't call yourself that," snapped Canary.

Alex stood up, "Why not, the whole world does."

"That does not make you one, I've told you that I never want to hear that word out of your mouth." Canary sighed, rubbing her head. "Just go get ready."

"Fine," grumbled Alex. Wolf followed her to back where the rest of the crew was.

Artemis was the first to notice Alex when she walked through.

"There you are," said Artemis. "You better hurry up before Canary finds out that you've been gone."

"Too late," said Alex. "She caught me before I got three feet within the tent. You think she was superhuman the way she always catches us."

Artemis was adjusting her eyeliner. "I would not be surprised." She looked at Alex who sat down at the makeup stand next to her. "You were riding the trains again, weren't you?"

"What makes you say that," said Alex.

Artemis reached over and pulled a piece of straw out of her hair.

"Oh," said Alex. She reached the back of her head and brushed her fingers through her hair.

Artemis flung the straw piece away. "If you keep riding those trains you're going to get in trouble."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," defended Alex.

"If you get caught do you know what that agent who has been on our tail is going to do," said Artemis.

"I don't know why he's on us so much, he really can't believe that we have done anything wrong," said Alex.

"Doesn't matter if we have or have not. All that matters are that we're circus freaks, so we must be guilty of something," said Artemis.

Alex was about to say something when Robin, Wally, and Roy walked into the room. Her eyes locked with Robin who stared at her before his eyes jerked away.

"You two are still not talking," asked Artemis. Her eyes shifting between her and Robin.

"You know we're not," said Alex.

"Yes, I do." Alex glared at Artemis smug look. "I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"If I could go back and change how I handle the situation between you two I would," said Artemis.

"There's no need, what happened, happened. We can't go back and change it," said Alex.

Artemis watched her as she did her best to try and brush her hair. "You need a hairbrush," said Artemis.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"The only thing you're doing is making your hair worse."

"Stay out of my hair."

"Megan! Alex needs you to brush her hair!"

"Oh, don't you dare!"

"You need me, Alex?"

"I hate you."

"Whatever, at least now you won't look like crap. Now hold still while I put this eyeliner on you."

"I will never get used to this makeup," grumbled Alex. Her reached to rub her eyes, but Artemis smacked her arm down.

"Don't rub, you'll make it messy," snapped Artemis.

"It itches," grumbled Alex.

"Stop whining, you are fine," said Artemis.

Wally's head poked out through the tent flaps. "You both ready, we're on in a ten minute."

"Relax Baywatch, we're ready," said Artemis.

"I do one act wearing only swim trunks and the name Baywatch sticks, what's with that," said Wally.

"Just go get the others ready," said Alex.

Wally's head disappeared.

"Have you girls seen my hat," asked Zatanna walking up.

"It wasn't in your room?" asked Alex.

"No, I don't remember where I put it," said Zatanna.

"Go ask Tornado, he usually knows where all of our stuff is," said Artemis.

"Good idea, thanks, just hope that my rabbit is still inside." Zatanna took off in the direction she came.

Artemis turned to her with a puzzled looked. "I thought Bats told her no more rabbits."

"Do we ever listen to Bats?" asked Alex.

"Good point," said Artemis. "Speaking of Bats," she gestures with her head. "That doesn't look good."

Alex followed Artemis's line of sight and found Bats standing there talking to Agent Kent, the FBI agent who has been on their tail since the string of robbers.

"What does he want?" asked Alex.

Bats and Agent Kent were standing toe to toe with each other. A glaring match of hush voices and strong stances. Frequently Alex had seen this end with punches being thrown with other men, but Bats was standing there completely calm. He didn't seem intimidated at all by Agent Kent. If he wasn't in the circus, Alex believes the man could probably fight crime.

"Nothing good," replied Artemis. "What do you think they're saying?"

"They're talking about the robberies. Agent Kent wants to question Bats, he believes that Bats and the rest of the circus is a suspect. But Bats won't talk to him till after the show," said Alex.

"I love those super ears of yours," said Artemis.

"You say that but try being the one who hears things that become a little awkward to hear," said Alex.

"Oh...and I guess you don't have a mute button for those ears of yours," said Artemis.

"None that I have found to work yet," said Alex. "Although Wally said I should shove cheese in my ears."

Kaldur walking up hearing most of the conversation said. "He was messing with you. Don't do that."

Finally, Agent Kent and Bats seemed to be done with their silent battle, and Agent Kent retreated, but not before casting one look over at Alex. Alex avoided his gaze and shuffled her feet. When he was finally gone, Bats made his way towards them.

Kaldur stepped forward. "Bats- "

"Focus on tonight's performance," ordered Bats.

With that statement, he stalked off.

"He's a man of many words, isn't he," said Artemis.

"Yeah," said Alex

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! I give you…. Tineri Justiţie!"

It was a weird name, but Alex preferred it over any other performance name they could have been given. Besides Bats was the one who gave them the name, it was him who brought them all together. Bats really name wasn't Bats, but it was a nickname that they all had stuck with since the man never told them his actual name.

Same was for Robin. Robin was the first of them to be brought in by Bats. Apparently, he had been doing this since he was a young kid about the age of nine. Robin was the most experienced of their group. The next three following Robin was Roy, Wally, and Kaldur. Roy was the one of their group that was like the long-lost black sheep and the last to re-join again, it's a complicated story. He recently joined the group after certain confrontations, Alex wasn't exactly sure on the details. Next was her, Megan, Artemis and Zatanna.

With being the owner of the circus, Bats was also part of the elite performances of the circus called the Liga Justitiei. Alex didn't know everyone in the Liga Justitiei, some of them didn't even perform all the time. From what she understood, they just come out when Bats calls them by their performance names at the drop of a hat.

They really don't need time to prep.

The group all had performance names too.

Robin was Robin.

Artemis was Little Arrow

Wally was Kid

Megan was Miss M

Kaldur was Lad

Roy was Arrow Jr.

Zatanna was Miss Magic

Alex was Little Super. Although she was never sure why she was called that since she was the only name in the circus with Super. She never bothered to ask.

Robin walked off the stage with the help of Megan. Alex and the others followed.

"Dude, you okay?" asked Wally. He took his best friend from Megan.

"Yeah, I think I just caught the bug that's been going around," said Robin.

"We witness Robin falling," stated Tornado.

Canary walked towards them with Tornado following.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Canary.

"Yes, Robin appears to be just sick," spoke Kaldur.

"Then let's get him inside," said Canary.

Alex was typing the rope to the post when Robin walked up to her. "Can we talk?" he asked.

There is nothing to talk about," said Alex.

She tried to walk away and leave when Robin came behind her and grabbed her by the arm.

"You know that's not true," he said.

"We already talked, remember? You said all you wanted to say," she said.

"If you remember you said some stuff too," he said.

Alex turned to him. "Exactly, so there isn't anything left to talk about,"

Robin's grip tightens.

"We can't keep pretending that nothing is going here," said Robin.

"I'm not, I just realize it's not worth it," said Alex.

"It's not worth what?" asked Robin. "What do you mean?"

"Forget it," said Alex.

"No, I will not forget it," said Robin. "Tell me what you mean."

"This…you and me, it won't ever work. It's just something that not meant to be. I realize that now," said Alex.

Alex pulled away and walked off. Robin reappeared in front of her. "I know there's not a lot I can tell you, not a lot I can share about myself, things that I have to keep secret, but they're not just my secrets- "

"It's not you," said Alex. "It's never been you. You are perfect and wonderful, and so amazing. Everything about you is amazing."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I'm not," she said.

"What?"

"Perfect, wonderful, amazing…. good…. I am not good, and I never will be." said Alex. "I want you, I do…but I can't have you."

A team, that was what Bats always called them, he always told them that they must work together for the circus. Except for right now, Alex could not help but feel that Bats wasn't letting them work as a team.

"You are under arrest," said Agent Kent cuffing Bats.

"No! No, you can't!"

"He's innocent!"

"What are the charges!"

"He hasn't done anything!"

"Where's your proof?"

"Do you even have a warrant!"

"You're just looking for someone to pin this on, you son of a-"

"Please, this isn't helping," cut in Canary.

Agent Kent handed Canary the warrant. "If you want to bail him out, go the address of the warrant."

"Don't bother," said Bats. "Tell everyone to stay put."

Robin took a step forward. "But Bat-"

"Stay with your team Robin," ordered Bats.

They all watched as Bats was taken away.

"They can't really think he did this, do they," asked Megan.

"It's not that they think that he did this, it's that they think that we did this," stated Roy. "They think the whole circus is behind those robberies."

"It's only a matter of time before they come to arrest the rest of us," said Zatanna.

"What did Canary, and the other adults say?" asked Wally.

"To stay put and not to worry about it, they will handle it," said Kaldur.

"That's it, "snapped Artemis. "We could all be in jail before then."

"They really do treat us like children," snapped Roy.

"Now is not the time for that," said Kaldur. "We must discuss our next move."

Alex glanced over at Robin who had his back turned to the group. "Robin, what do you think?" she asked.

Robin stood up straighter, he turned to them and said. "We're going to prove that he is innocent, along with the rest of us."

"How was this a good idea?" asked Alex. "We're just staring at a building."

"From the other places that the thieves had hit, this is the most logical place they would hit," explained Robin.

"But we're just sitting here," said Alex.

"What's wrong, you got somewhere better to be?" snapped Robin.

"Any place would be better, how do we know that there going to hit this place tonight," said Artemis.

"We don't," said Roy. "That's one of many flaws with this plan."

"One of many?" questioned Megan.

"What exactly are we going to do when the bad guys show up?" questioned Artemis. "Stop them in the act."

"Of course," said Alex.

"Roy shares a concern, we don't have the training to do this. We are not superheroes," said Megan.

"Yeah, no kidding, really superheroes wouldn't use toy walkie-talkies," said Roy.

"They were what I could find!" defended Alex.

"Guys, someone is coming," called Robin.

Hot, the fire was growing by the second, and she was going through it without touching the fire or having pieces of the building fall on her.

"Megan!" she yelled through the smoke. "Artemis! Robin! Where are you!"

"Alex, over here!"

Alex followed the voice to find Artemis and Roy protecting Megan from the smoke and fire surrounding them. Robin laying not far next to them.

"She is okay," asked Alex, crouching down to an unconscious Megan.

"I think she just hit her head," said Artemis.

"We need to get out of here," said Robin. He stood up and instantly hit the ground.

Roy grabbed Robin and put his arm over his head. "Let's move people."

Artemis and Alex worked together to carry Megan out.

"What do you mean we're leaving town?" asked Alex.

"They were Bats directions, not mine," defended Canary.

"Are you kidding, he's not going to notice if we're still here in town or not," said Alex. "He's in jail!"

"And he wouldn't want us to stop because of him," said Canary. "The others took a vote, and it's decided."

"But-"

"That's the end of the decision," said Canary.

"All aboard, everyone, now!"

Robin turned to Alex and Roy who were sitting on the train. He didn't have a happy looked on his face about them leaving.

"Why is Canary in such a hurry to get out of here?" asked Artemis.

"I'm not sure, I just know that were leaving Bats behind," said Robin.

"Canary probably wants us to get out of here before the rest of us get arrested," said Roy. "After all, they don't need evidence to lock us all away.

Just that we have a traitor in the mix."

"What are you saying?" questioned Artemis. "You think one of us is actually the thief?"

"Think is the wrong word, know is more correct," said Roy.

"That's ridiculous, none of us are responsible for this," said Megan.

"The cops are not stupid, only someone from the circus or a high-level criminal could be able to rob those places, they know that, and so does

Canary and the rest of the circus," said Roy.

"Canary doesn't believe it's one of us!" protested Alex.

"Then why did Bats go with Agent Kent so willing?" questioned Roy.

"He's trying to protect the circus!" said Robin.

"By defending the person who is trying to sabotage us!" said Roy.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, you're the one who left the circus a few months ago, and now that you've come back you think you have the right to accuse one of us of being some traitor!" snapped Artemis.

"Stop, this is not helping anything, let's just get on the train and go," said Kaldur.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Megan was laying down on the seat. Artemis laid a blanket over her.

"I don't understand how you could have gotten sick, you usually never get sick," said Alex, sitting down next to Megan.

"I know, I guess I caught whatever has been going around," said Megan.

"How are you feeling," Artemis asked Robin.

"Better," said Robin. "I'm sorry Megan, you must have caught it from me when we staked out last night."

"It's fine, it happens," said Megan.

"You're lucky that both of you only go sick, you all could have gotten killed," scolded Wally.

"Yes, yes Baywatch, we know you disapprove," said Artemis. "We all know you wanted to join us."

"I'm just saying, the next time you go on a stealth mission, you invite the guy who has seen all the movies," said Wally.

Zatanna then entered the cart. "Hey guys, I still can't find me- wow, Megan, are you okay?" asked Zatanna.

"She's just sick, what were you saying earlier?" asked Robin.

"I still can't find my hat, and now my wand is missing too," said Zatanna.

"Still?" said Roy.

"Yeah, and there are others who are missing their equipment too," said Zatanna. "Funny how the police are accusing us of being thieves when we have our own thief problem."

"Oh Zatanna, not you too," groaned Artemis.

"No, she's right. There have been some complaints around the circus that equipment has been missing," said Robin.

"Like equipment that has been used to help in robbers?" asked Roy.

"Yeah," agreed Robin.

Wally turned to Zatanna. "When was the last time you saw your wand and hat?"

"When I was with Ray," said Zatanna.

"Ray? Who is that?" asked Alex.

"He joined us…. around the time the robbers have…...started," said Robin.

"Wait, are you saying this guy joined our circus under the disguise of a performer, just to be able to steal from places that we tour at, and frame the circus," asked Wally.

"Makes sense, in all the crime scenes there has been evidence of our equipment being used, or the suspect using acrobat abilities," said Robin.

"You never told us that," said Alex.

Robin turned to her with a guilty look. "I didn't want to worry you," he said.

"Someone is framing us, and you didn't want to worry me," said Alex.

"I didn't tell because I knew that none of us were behind it," said Robin.

"None of us.

" Ray did it," said Alex.

"No," said Zatanna. "Ray is not one of us."

"Where is Ray now?" asked Roy.

"I heard that he was sick too," said Megan. "He was helping me load the train earlier, but he didn't seem sick."

"Let's go find him," suggested Alex.

"Wait," called Wally. "We'll need these." He walked over to the overhead compartment and pulled out a bag.

"What do you have," asked Robin.

Wally pulled out walkie-talkies and handed them out.

Alex took the device, "How many of these do you have?"

"I'll go find Kaldur and tell him what's going on," said Artemis.

Alex entered the dining cart, looking for Ray.

"Alex, come in, can you hear me," came the voice on the walkie-talkie.

Alex held up her talkie. "What is it, Robin?"

"We checked out Ray's bunk, it's him," said Robin.

"Didn't we already know that," said Alex.

"What you don't know is that he's been wearing a mask. Be on the eye for anyone that you don't recognize," said Robin.

"Got it," said Alex.

The other door on the other side was opening, Alex ducked behind a table before the other person entered. The door opened, and a clown without the face paint walked into the room. He was pushing a cart that Alex didn't recognize. She leaned in closer to get a closer look when the sound of static came from her walkie. Alex quickly reached back to turn it off, the clown rushed forward and knocked into the cart. The cart fell over, and the contents spilled out.

"He's had some of the stolen tech, where at the dining cart," said Alex.

Alex jumped out of her hiding spot and faced the man. He rushed her, and she held up her hands to stop him, but he pushed Alex to the ground. He escaped the dining cart, Alex got up and reached for her walkie.

"He's going out through the dining cart!" she yelled.

Alex followed him out through the door. When she was outside of the train, on the walkway. There was the sound of footsteps coming from the top of the cart. Alex climbed the latter and reached the top of the cart, from afar she saw the man running on top of the train. Alex got to the top of the train, she almost stumbled but balanced herself and ran after the man. She spotted Robin climbing on top of the train when he slid himself on, Alex stopped and tumbled down next to him.

"We need to stop this train!" she yelled.

"No, if we do that, then he'll jump off and run off!" shouted Robin. "He can't go anywhere stuck on the train!"

The train jerked up when it hit the next track. Alex and Robin barely had time to grab on to something before they were thrown off the train.

"Oh yeah, and this is so much better," said Alex.

Robin stood up on wobbly legs. "Megan and Artemis are catching him off on the other side, come on."

True to Robin's words, Megan and Artemis were at the end of the train, but the man wasn't.

"Where is he?" asked Artemis.

"We were just in front of him," said Robin. "He must have gone inside the train."

"Then so should we, before we fall off!" yelled Megan.

The train made another jerking motion, and they all stumbled.

"It's no different than walking on a tightrope," said Robin.

"Except a tightrope doesn't go 100mph and jerk you around!" yelled Artemis.

Alex peered over the side of the train. "I just don't understand why we didn't see him. You think he jumped?"

Alex leaned down a little farther when a pair of boots came flying towards her face. The boots directly hit her in the face, and she falls backward and over the side of the train. Her brain knew what was happening, but for some reason, her body could not react fast enough. She reached her arm out too late to grab onto something and unconsciously shut her eyes to brace for the fall. However, she ended up just hanging in midair. Looking up, she saw Megan holding Alex's arm, her body half over the train and trying to pull her up. Roy suddenly appeared over the train and grabbed Alex's arm as well, using his other arm to hold Megan steady as they both pulled Alex up. The train made a screeching noise and slowed down to a stop. When Alex was safely on top, she asked.

"What happened?"

"He got away."

"What the hell are you all doing!"

"Oh look, Canary found us."

"Of all the stupid! Do you all have a death wish, is that what's going on here!?"

"No, Canary- "

"We can explain- "

"Shut up! Don't answer a question I give you when I'm yelling at you! First at the burning warehouse and now on top of moving train! What is the matter with you?"

"I- "

"You see we- "

"Silence!"

"Kids, you're all just kids, you are not the police! This isn't a Sherlock Homes case! None of you here are Batman! Is that what you all think you all are? Sherlock Holmes and Batman, superheroes that fight crime? Well...answer me!"

Canary stood there huffing and puffing as Alex, Wally, Robin, Kaldur, Zatanna, Megan, Roy, and Artemis all stood there dumbfounded, uncertain on what to say.

"Um…"

"You know what, just forget it. Next matter at hand. Can anyone explain to me why you all thought () is the theft here?"

"He had a cold," said Megan with accomplishment in her voice.

"…."

"…"

"Megan, that probably wasn't the right way to word it," said Artemis.

"A cold, a damn cold! That is why you all chased a man on top of a moving train!" shouted Canary.

"No, let me explain more clearly," volunteered Kaldur.

And Kaldur told how their concern and interest in () lead them to his cabin where they found evidence on who () really was.

"And I saw him trying to smuggle off the train some of the stolen techs," said Alex. "Which means we need to find him before he leaves the borders," said Wally.

"He's not going to leave, not just yet," stated Robin.

"What do you mean?" questioned Zatanna. "That's what I would do after I've been caught."

"But's he's not done, there is still one more place for him to rob that's on the Haly's circus tour line. I bet he's going to stop there," said Robin.

"Then we are going to stay put to be sure," declared Canary.

"What, but about Ray? We have to stop him!" said Alex.

"We are not going to do anything," said Canary. "Hopefully by being away from the place, the FBI will realize that the circus had nothing to do with the robberies."

"Yeah but-"

"That is final Alex," said Canary.

"You're going after him, aren't you?"

"Hello, Megan! Of course, you are. You wouldn't be Alex if you didn't."

"How far away are we from there?"

"Five miles, he has a head start."

"I know a way there faster."

"Of course, you do."

"We're going to need some wheels."

"We?"

"As if we let you two go alone."

"I know a place where we can get a ride."

"Sweet, road trip!"

"Let us move quickly.

 **~Geneva~**

Alex was carrying half dragging Robin his arm thrown over her shoulder as blood dripped out from where Robin was shot in the side. They had lost track of the others, once bullets started to fly they all scattered away. Alex was trying to get Robin up the stairs if they could get a far enough distance then maybe she could figure out where the others were.

"Stop" gasped Robin. He grabbed onto one of the rails and drug his feet to get them to stop.

"We can't stop moving, he's right behind us," whispered Alex.

"I Just need a minute," said Robin.

Alex placed him up against the wall. Robin lifted the hand that was covering the bullet wound. Blood oozed out.

Alex placed her hand over. "You have to keep pressure over the wound."

"Alex, you have to go without me, I'll only slow you down," said Robin. He tried to push her away, but Alex didn't budge. "This is not the time for you to play her so cut the crap and let me help you before you bleed out," she said.

"I'm not playing hero, I'm doing this because of I- "

The sound of the gun locking made Robin mouth shut. Alex whipped around to find Ray holding a gun to them. "Let me stop you before you finish those words," said Ray.

"You don't have to do this Ray," said Robin. "You already have what you came for, none of us are going to be able to stop you."

"Doesn't help to make sure," said Ray.

"How are you going to explain us, Ray? Bats is in jail you can't pin this on him," said Alex.

"No, but his ward Robin who snapped after his mentor was arrested sounds just as convincing. He then killed himself in the end," said Ray.

"You're sick," said Alex.

"Fine with me sweetheart, I was going to fill you first, make it more convincing if the girlfriend is dead," said Ray.

He pointed the gun at Alex.

"No." Robin stood in front of her.

But the bullet didn't hit either of them as Ray let out a shout and the sound of the bullet ricocheted somewhere else. Alex didn't realize she had shut her eyes until she saw an arrow sticking out of Ray's arm.

"Get the gun," shouted Roy.

The piece had dropped to the ground by Robin and Alex's feet. Ray dropped for the gun as Alex kicked it away. Meghan ran up and grabbed the gun, pointing it at Ray.

"Took you long enough to get here," said Robin.

"I had to get into a good shooting position," said Roy, his arrow also pointed at Ray.

"Um, guys, could someone take this from me, I don't feel right holding this, "said Meghan.

"Alex go take the gun from Meghan, I got you covered," said Artemis, coming up on their right.

Alex went and took Meghan place.

"Where are the others?" asked Robin.

"Zatanna is watching Wally, he got shot in the arm," said Artemis.

"Oh, he's going to milk that," said Robin.

"Kaldur is calling the police, "said Artemis.

"Call the police like any of them are going to believe any of your street rats," said Ray.

"Your only solution is for Alex to shoot me."

Alex tried to ignore how heavy the gun felt in her hands at those words.

"I know you want to Alex, it's so tempting to just make all the problems disappear," said Ray.

Alex lifted the gun at Ray's head.

"Alex no, He's just a thief, he needs to be held in court for what he has done," said Artemis.

"All the lives I've ruined, you and I both know that it's not so black and white," said Ray.

"He's trying to trick you don't fall for it," said Ray.

"Alex, give me the gun," said Meghan.

"Alex."

She looked up at Robin.

"You're not him."

Alex's finger went on the trigger.

"Wait, do you guys hear that," asked Alex.

The healthy life a high pitch squealing catching her ears.

"No, but I smell something," said Artemis. "Coming over here,"

All their eyes followed to the pipe with a burst in it.

"He hit a gas line, we have to go," yelled Robin.

Artemis supported Robin as Meghan lead them out.

"What about him?" asked Alex, looking to Ray standing up.

"Forget about him, we'll find him later," said Roy. He raced after the others.

Alex watched Ray try to escape a different. She pointed the gun at Ray. "I don't think so."

"Ray just never made it out I guess, must have gone back for the stolen tech," said Alex.

Agent Kent finished taking notes. "And that's all you remember, anything else to add," he asked.

"No," said Alex.

"What about Bats," asked Meghan.

"He's been released now that evidence shows that Ray was behind the robbers," said Agent Kent.

"Funny considering there was no actual proof against Bats, yet you had no problem locking him up," said Artemis.

Kaldur placed his hand over Artemis mouth. "What she means to say is thank you."

"Stay out of trouble, all of you," said Agent Kent. He walked away to his car.

"Hope we never see him again," said Alex.

"Don't hold your breath," said Roy.

He turned to her. "So, Ray just died in the explosion because of his own geed?" asked Roy.

"Seems so," said Alex. They both shared a look before Roy turned away. "Works for me."

Two weeks later circus was giving its last performance to its current visited town. Alex was putting on the last items of her outfit.

"I always liked that on your best."

Alex turned to see Robin standing behind her. "How's the bullet wound?" she asked. "Close to healed, can't really notice it most times," he said.

"Look about what I said- "

"Forget it, it's over now, I just want to focus on now, about how we feel now for each other," said Robin.

"That would have to involve what happened two weeks ago," said Alex.

Robin chuckled. "Why is it we can't express how we feel unless there is a danger," said Robin.

Alex took a step forward. "We're not in danger now," said Alex.

Robin took a step forward. "No, we're not,"

They got closer until finally, they kissed.

 **"THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"**

 **Mount Justice: December 24**

Alex fell out of bed. She glared at her door inside the cave.

"Wally, I swear to God, if you don't shut up I will shove my foot down your throat," said Artemis.

"What it's a catchy song," defended Wally.

"I know we shouldn't have gone to see that move," said Zatanna.

"It was entertaining," said Kaldur.

Alex sat up. She grabbed her pillow that fell on the floor.

"Guys, Alex is still sleeping," said M'gann.

Alex laid back down on the bed with her pillow tucked under her head. The mission from last night really had an impact on her.

 **End**


End file.
